Mario
This is the second chapter in Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms game. The chapter is named "Genie's Return" Synopsis When the crew beaten King Flopter, the mysterious Genie has trapped all of the kingdom's inhabitants! It's time for Mario, Luigi, Shorty, and the fighters to save the kingdom! Plot Shorty's Song (Mario has discovered some fruits in the garden next to the bakery.) * Mario: These are real fruits! (Luigi and Shorty leave the bakery.) * Luigi: Hey, Mario! * Shorty: You're finding treestars? * Mario: Yes. (Mario grabs the treestars.) * Mario: Let's go to find more fruits. * Luigi: Not to the bakery? (The three heroes go to the place with a lot of fruits.) * The three: FRUITS! * Shorty: My favorite! * Luigi: Let's find some fruits, like passionfruits, blackberries, pomegranates and pineapples! (Mario grabs a passionfruit and 3 pomegranates.) * Mario: That's fruit! * Luigi: Won't you seek some blueberries? * Mario: Yes. * Luigi: Let's go! * Shorty: Alright! (The three goes to find blueberries.) * The three: What? THERE IS A LOT OF BLUEBERRIES! * Mario: Let's deliver two baskets of both blueberries and strawberries. * Luigi and Shorty: Yes! (The three runs back to the bakery. When they open the door...) * Mario: We found fruits! * Luigi: And I found a cup of clear glaze to Chain Chomps' favorite, fruit salad! * Mario: It's cooking time. (Mario is mixing half of blackberries with clear glaze. Luigi puts all of the fruits into a bowl and pours the glaze Mario made.) * Mario: Let's eat! * Shorty: I'm gonna have fruits! I'm gonna have fruits! Like the treestars Mario brought, And Luigi's baskets of strawberries! I'm gonna have fruits today. I'm gonna have fruits today! And I'm gonna eat some strawberry wafers... Where are my fruits? Cause I love different fruits!'' * Together: I'm gonna have fruits today! * Mario: Shorty, you're the number one In finding fruits, finding fruits! * Together: Shorty, you're the number one In finding fruits, finding fruits! * Luigi: Things from the bushes And things from the trees! * Shorty: I'm gonna have fruits, Different kinds of fruits! I'm gonna get many fruits. * Together except Mario: Finding fruits is awesome! * Mario: Yes, it's awesome! * Shorty: I'm gonna get fruits from bushes! I'm gonna get fruits from trees! Different kinds of fruits, Like treestars, blueberries and pineapples! When will you deliver fruits to me? The song is awesome! * Luigi: Great job! Shorty, that is right! * Mario: Treestars from the bushes * Shorty: And pears from the trees, * Together: Going for them... * Shorty: Fruits! I like fruits! Treestars and apples Or cherries and melons Fruit-flavored teas Or even fruit salads, * Together: SHORTY LIKES THE FRUITS! * Shorty: Yeah! (The three leaves the bakery.) * Luigi: W-W-What? Kamek's Survival (The three discovers a Magikoopa.) * A Magikoopa: Ha ha ha! I'll attack you by using my magic broomstick! * Mario: And, what's your name? * Kamek: My name is Kamek. I'm the Magikoopa, the very strong magician. (Mario looks up.) * Kamek: I'll blast some fireballs at you! Can you avoid it? *blasts a burst of blue energy* Ha! * The three: Whoa! * Kamek: You avoided it? Now it's time for a stronger burst! *blasts a burst of chaos energy* Ha! * Mario and Luigi: *uses Splash Bros. attack* Splash Bros.! * Kamek: A stronger one? Time to blast! *blasts a burst of gold energy* This is the strongest energy here! (Mario and Luigi use the Knockback Bros. attack while fused with Shorty's Lightning attack.) * Shorty: *uses the Lightning attack* Lightning! * Mario and Luigi: *uses the Knockback Bros. attack* Knockback Bros.! * Kamek: You won my challenge. Get your prizes! * Luigi: Yes. * Kamek: Do you want to battle me? *shoots a burst of blue energy from his wand* (Kamek appears.) * Kamek: NOOO! Are you again? I said that you avoided all of my energy blasts. Is it needed to win against me? Always, no. You're gonna fight me??? So, I'll show up my new attacks. Alright, go for it, this pesky team... (Battle with Kamek.) After Defeating Kamek * Kamek: NOOO... You beaten me, these bad tourists. Now, earn this prize: a ball. I'm leaving to Bowser's Castle. Take care of the kingdom while I'm gone! (Mario and Luigi is training Trulliball next to the bakery.) * Luigi: Can you defend it? * Mario: Yes! Meet the Chain Chomps (The Chain Chomps in the cage wait for Shorty.) * Chain Chomp 1: We're waiting for Shorty. * Chain Chomp 2: Where is our young gun? * Chain Chomp 1: I don't know, where is Shorty! * Chain Chomp 2: I think Shorty plays hide-and-go-seek with Mario and Luigi. * Chain Chomp 3: Are they here? * Chain Chomp 1: Are they having some treestars for me? (Mario, Luigi and Shorty appear, with a bucket of cherries and treestars.) * Mario: It's showtime, Chain Chomps! * Luigi: Are you ready for Trulliball? * Chain Chomps: Alright! * Mario: We're ready - we have the ball! * Chain Chomps: Ooh... * Shorty: Let's go find the Trulliball arena! (Mario points to an empty sand-covered arena.) * Mario: Here! (Mario's Team vs Chain Chomp Team) * Announcer: Alright! Welcome to the Trulliball match! Mario, Luigi and Shorty have to beat the three Chain Chomps! We've gonna see the best Trulliball match in the whole world ever! Referee... Can you hear me? * Referee: Yes, announcer. This Trulliball match will take place in an empty sand-covered playfield with no hazards. * Announcer: The match will begin after 5 minutes! '''5 minutes later... * Referee: *whistles* * Announcer: The match begins! Mario is holding the ball, throws to the second Chain Chomp, slurps it and spits into Shorty... Aww! Shorty is making a heady-up to make Luigi grab the ball and... GOAL! Mario's team scores! What a beginning! * Referee: *whistles* * Announcer: The first half of this match ends. We want to see Mario's team play against these wacky Chain Chomps! (Mario, Luigi and Shorty make a break.) * Mario: Do you think that the second half begins? * Shorty: Let's go. (The audience cheers from the benches.) * Announcer: The second half begins! * Referee: *whistles* * Announcer: The Chain Chomps spits the ball after slurped, and scores the 1st goal for the Chain Chomp team! Also, it was done by the third one! * Mario: We have to win! * Announcer: Only 2 goals and Mario's team will win! * Referee: That's right, announcer. * Announcer: Luigi throws the ball into the scoring line, and goal! (The audience cheers.) * Announcer: Mario and Luigi have the ball! Is it a special move? The brothers make their own move... * Referee: Uh... * Announcer and Referee: AND THEY SCORE A GREAT GOAL! * Announcer: Wow! It's the best scene in the whole kingdom! * Referee: *whistles* * Announcer: Mario's team wins! The next day... * Mario: Luigi, what is the name of this move? * Luigi: Always... it will be Double Throw? * Mario: Yes. Bottle Trap (This time, Mario and Luigi went to the bakery's secret room.) * Mario: Let's make a pizza! (Luigi slaps some pizza dough to a pizza board.) * Mario: Luigi! Have you got sauce? * Luigi: Yes. * Mario: And some provolone cheese, basil leaves and pepperoni? * Luigi: Yes. The whole pizza. (Mario and Luigi quickly make, bake and slice the pizza.) 1 hour later... (Mario and Luigi eat pizza while all of The Trulli Fighters... are playing ice hockey. So great...) * Mario: Luigi! Look! The pizza is delicious! * Luigi: That's right, Mario. Our pizzas are the best in the kingdom. (In the God Palace, where the gods are gathering...) * Magma God: I'm made out of volcanic stone! * Wind God: I'm the king of all winds in the whole galaxy! * Thunder God: And I'm the raging god of the electricity! * Magma God: Yes, we are the best gods in the world. * Thunder God: What? Some thunders? * Magma God: Wind God! * Wind God: I'm creating a hurricane! * Thunder God: Where is Fire God? (Fire God arrives.) * Wind God: Welcome! * Fire God: I'm the overlord of fire! * Magma God: We like fire. * Fire God: That's right. * Thunder God: We created the Trulli Fighter Wands, with the help of Pink Smoke God. * Fire God: I can create fire... * Wind God: ...from nothing? * Fire God: Yes. * Thunder God: And look at the Trulli Fighter Wands! (The gods are talking about Trulli Fighter Wands.) * Fire God: Ring's wand, the leader of the crew, the main source of fire. Look at its power! * Wind God: And this is the main wand of Zip. It can create hurricanes, with the wind source. * Thunder God: What? Maybe Stella's wand. And it has electricity as its main power. * Magma God: The hottest of them is Sun's wand. The main source of pink smoke. It can create heat and ice. (Thunder God is reading a newspaper.) * Thunder God: What's this? The Windy Valley Sports Academy? The place you'll learn Trulliball? * Fire God: Yes. It's Windy Valley Sports Academy. You can learn Trulliball or any other sport! * Thunder God: A basket of pomegranates? * Wind God: It's brought by Copperpot. (Cut to Mario and Luigi, seeing some Toads trapped in bottles.) * Mario: What's this? Bottles? Fire Bros' Attack (The chapter's part begins with Blue Toad running.) * Blue Toad: Speedy delivery! (Mario is seen playing his game console.) * Mario: I'll do this part of the level! And I did it! (A gang of Fire Bros appears.) * Luigi: Look at these Fire Bros attacking the location! * Blue Toad: Mail call! * Mario: Thanks, Blue Toad! * Luigi: Look! The letter is from Bowser Jr.! * Blue Toad: I'm leaving! (Fire Bros are throwing a single fireball within baseball bats.) * Fire Bro 1: We learned baseball in Windy Valley Sports Academy! * Fire Bro 2: And we're the best in baseball! * Fire Bro 3: I like baseball! I like baseball! It's my favorite sport. * Fire Bro 1: I'm throwing a fireball! * Fire Bro 4: Yes! I can defend it. I'm the strongest of us! * Fire Bro 1: Mario! * Fire Bro 2: Luigi! (Mario and Luigi arrive to Fire Bros.) * Fire Bro 1: It's time to attack, my Mario Bros.! Raged heroes, start the battle! (Battle with Fire Bro Team.) After Defeating Fire Bro Team * Fire Bro 3: We're weaker than us. Let's go. We want to reach Bowser and be the strongest Fire Bro team. (Mario and Luigi go to the bakery.) * Mario: We're ready to make pizza. * Luigi: Look at Koopa Troopas' Favorite Sauce. (Mario and Luigi see a magic book.) * Mario: Ooh! The Way into the Castle Beware the Genie Kingdom-Saving Battle! End of Genie Bowser's Plan Trivia * Trulliball is a ball-using sport that is a combination of football and volleyball. Players can: ** Throw the ball to the other players. ** Score a point while throwing the ball to the scoring line. ** Run with the ball in their hands. ** Power-up their skills and special moves while training.